Memories Never Disappear
by UltrASpiriTDragoN
Summary: Naruto has brought Sasuke back into the village, but he is still hated by everyone. Eventually, he is exiled and some people go with him. They join another village. Watch as they all become the strongest of all.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry. Naruto, you should have known it would never work out between us." The pink-haired kunoichi looked at him with a bored look. She wanted to be with her Sasuke-kun right now, not with an idiot like Uzumaki Naruto.

"But… Sakura-chan… you said you liked me." Seventeen year old Naruto looked at his teammate with hurt and sadness.

Haruno Sakura sighed loudly. "Geez, Naruto. You're thicker than I thought. I just needed to be with someone for the time Sasuke-kun was away. Now, Sasuke-kun is back and wants me to be his girlfriend. I've been waiting for him to ask me that for so long." Sakura glared at him. "Do you not want me to be happy? I thought you liked me."

The blonde-haired man's eyes shifted to the ground. His eyes were now covered by his long bangs hiding the tears that had managed to escape. He spoke quietly with hurt evident in his voice. "I do want you to be happy. I forgot how much the Uchiha meant to you."

"Glad you understand Naruto-baka. Well, I'll see you around. Sasuke-kun and I have a date tonight. I have to go get ready!"

Naruto stood unmoving in the same spot. He should have known. Everything she had done… everything she had said… they were all lies. He had put aside his own goals, ambitions, and dreams to fulfill a promise he had made to Sakura. The promise of a lifetime… to bring back Sasuke.

Sasuke… the cause of all his pain. No. It wasn't just the Uchiha. It was Sakura and everyone in this damn village. He had brought the Uchiha back to Konoha. He had killed Kabuto and aided Jiraiya, the legendary toad sannin, in taking down Orochimaru. Yet, no one acknowledged his feats. The villagers and Sakura had immediately accepted the last Uchiha heir back into their lives. They were all worshipping him as they had never done before. It was as if Sasuke had never betrayed the Leaf Village. It was as if Sasuke had only gone on a long vacation and killed hundreds of innocent people.

Then, there was himself. He had done so much, but he was still blamed for the grief brought upon by the deaths caused by the mighty Kyuubi. He was not acknowledged for any of his feats by this village. He stopped his trail of thought. He was wrong. There were a few people in the village that recognized him and his accomplishments. There was Iruka-sensei, a man who was like his father. There was also Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-neechan, Ero-sennin, and his other friends like Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Gaara, Lee, and Shikamaru. Even though it was a few people, the fact was there were people in the village that cared for him. But, that still didn't get rid of the fact that he had been betrayed by his two closest friends, Sakura and Sasuke.

The broken young man was broken from his reverie by a gentle hand on his shoulder. However, he did not look up in fear that his tears would once again resume their flow.

"Naruto. What are you doing out here?" asked the brown-haired teacher, Iruka. "Naruto. Look at me." Iruka grabbed Naruto's face and tilted it up. His eyes widened in shock at the sorrow that claimed his favorite student's face. "Naruto," he said with a cracking voice. "Come with me." He grabbed Naruto's hands motioning for the boy to follow him.

Naruto went along with him without protesting. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state. But, Iruka-sensei's presence was soothing and calming. He needed to be with someone who cared for him.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two ninjas were in Iruka's apartment. Iruka led Naruto to the couch and went to the kitchen. Fairly quickly, he came back with a cup of hot chocolate. "Drink this, Naruto. It'll make you feel better." Naruto sipped the warm drink and felt it go down his throat. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I… It…" Naruto's hand began to shake, and Iruka took the warm drink from his hand.

"Just let it all out, Naruto. I'm always here for you." He grabbed the container of the fiercest demon in a hug.

The warmth of the hug from his father-like teacher made him feel better and safe. That was when Uzumaki Naruto broke down. Tears started to flow down his face at a rapid pace. He tried to stop them but found he couldn't.

"Just let it all out, Naruto." Iruka held the young man tightly. He had never said anything about it, but Naruto was like a son to him. He hated seeing the young man sad. He hated seeing the tears that escaped his bright blue eyes. Why couldn't his son ever find happiness? Why was it that anything that made him happy was taken away? Why was it all snatched right from his fingers?

Several minutes later, Naruto's tear ducts had dried out. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

"Anytime, Naruto. I'm always here for you. Don't forget that."

Naruto looked at him with a smile. He was glad that he had someone that cared this much for him. "I know." There was a silence in the room. Naruto wanted to tell Iruka what happened. "I'm ready to tell you now."

Iruka nodded waiting for him to begin. Naruto took a deep breath and recounted what Sakura had said. He let out everything, including his feelings about the village and their treatment of him. All the while, Iruka paid attention.

When he finished, Naruto voiced a question. "What did my father see in this village?"

Iruka said nothing for a while because he honestly didn't know what the answer to the question was. The identity of Naruto's parents had been revealed a few months ago to Naruto himself. The only people who knew were Naruto, of course, himself, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and Kakashi. Naruto didn't want to tell anyone else his origin. He didn't want false recognition. Iruka sighed contemplating how to answer the blonde's question. "I'll be honest with you Naruto. I used to think that this village was great. I thought the people were accepting and kind to all strangers. But, I was wrong. They're all prejudiced. They're all demons."

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said with a wavering voice.

"It's true. Only a true demon would physically and mentally harm an innocent, young boy. Whatever your father saw in this village… it disappeared a long time ago. I apologize for not seeing you as a human sooner. I might have been able to help you, but I was blinded by my hate."

"Iruka-sensei… its okay… I…"

"No! It's not okay! After I saw you for the great young boy you were, I realized what people in this village were really like. I thought about leaving the village a long time ago because of that. But, then, I talked to you for the first time… and I couldn't leave. I decided to stay… for you. Naruto… you're like a son to me. I'll protect you always. But, I apologize for not protecting you from the beginning." Tears that Iruka had tried so hard to keep at bay managed to escape.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said looking up at him with teary eyes. "It means a lot to me that you consider me your son. You've always been like a father to me… I'm glad that you didn't leave."

"Me too, Naruto. Me too." Both father and son sat quietly in the room. "Did you know how many times I've tried to officially adopt you? But, the stupid council always refuses."

Naruto's eyes slit in anger. "I hate the damn council. They're all a bunch of biased, old geezers."

Iruka chuckled. "That's true." He hated pretty much all the council members who were against Naruto. "Naruto, don't care about them. Don't care about Sasuke and Sakura either. They're not even worthy enough to be friends with you."

Naruto sighed deeply. He knew Iruka was right. Throughout their whole relationship, Sakura had taken advantage of Naruto's kindness. He was just too blinded by love too notice. "You're right."

A silence once again blanketed the room. "Naruto… I know about your mask of goofiness and clumsiness. You told me about it a long time ago when you were in the academy. But, it has been years. You kept telling me that you would be yourself, but you held that mask in place. Why?"

"You figured it out on your own, and I got used to being myself around you. But, I guess I got so used to my mask around others that I just got scared of getting rid of it. I feel like they'll stop liking me when they see the real me."

"That's not true, Naruto. The members of the other original rookie teams and their senseis' sincerely care about you."

"I know. I know. I'm just afraid."

Before Iruka could reply, someone knocked on the door. Naruto and Iruka looked at each other wondering who it could be. Iruka opened the door and was shocked to see an anbu. "Can I help you?"

The anbu member walked in without being invited by Iruka. Naruto got up and shouted at the anbu. "Hey! You can't just barge into someone's house like that! Don't you have any manners?"

The black clad anbu stood in front of Naruto and shoved a scroll into Naruto's hands. "This is an official summons from the council. They wish to see you immediately." With those words, the anbu member walked out the door and disappeared.

Iruka and Naruto ignored the disappearance of the anbu and just looked at the scroll. Both had one question on their minds. What was the council planning?

Iruka broke the silence. "We should get going. We don't want to be late for a meeting with the _mighty_ council of Konoha."

Naruto snickered despite the worries he had. "Yeah… we should get going. Don't wanna be late. Wait… you're coming too? But, they only summoned me."

"I don't care," Iruka said with a huff. "There is no way I'm letting you go into the belly of the beast by yourself. Don't question me, young man."

Naruto knew better than to try changing Iruka's mind. That tone of voice meant that he was unwilling to budge. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Rather than run to the council, they decided to walk. It wouldn't hurt to make them all wait. When they were almost there, they ran into all the members of the rookie nine plus Team Gai. Sai was there, but Sasuke and Sakura were not.

"Hey! Naruto… Iruka-sensei!" shouted the young and beautiful Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey guys!" yelled Naruto hiding his previous sorrows and putting on his mask. "What are all of you doing together?"

Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed quietly. There was the mask again. Naruto was still deeply hurt and sad, but he would never let others see his pain. But, if one were to look carefully at his eyes, one could see all the pain and sorrow that burdened the young boy. He was pulled out of his thoughts by one of the green beasts of Konoha.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" exclaimed the exuberant Rock Lee. "How are you on this fine youthful day?"

Before he could answer, Shikamaru spoke up. "How troublesome. Ino here wanted the whole gang to get together and go out for some ramen. We were actually just coming to look for you."

"Cool! What are we gonna be doing?"

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka. "Did you forget about the meeting with the council?"

Naruto blinked and laughed running his hand through the back of his hair. "Oh yeah. I forgot." The others chuckled at the blonde's antics.

"What?" asked Ino. "If you're not there, it's not the same."

Naruto put his arm around the Yamanaka. "Aw… Ino-chan… I had no idea I meant so much to you."

Ino's eye twitched. Sai spoke up before he could get hurt. "You should probably get your arm off of her, Dickless. She looks like she's going to hurt you." He smiled.

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what?" Sai asked still smiling.

"Why you…"

Iruka grabbed Naruto before he could do anything. "Calm down! We really need to get going now. I think we're late enough as it is."

"I guess you're right."

Kakashi spoke up before they could leave. "What's this meeting about anyway?" Both of them just shrugged their shoulders. Kakashi sighed and put away his favorite orange book. "I'll come with you two. After all, Naruto is my student."

"I'll come as well," said Sai. "Naruto is my teammate."

"I shall come to!" exclaimed Lee. "I must be there to give Naruto-kun my youthful support!"

"Oh Lee! My wondrous student! You have made me so proud! The flames of youth shine brightly in you!"

"Gai-sensei!" exclaimed Lee indicating the start of the sunset routine.

"Lee!"

Before the two green beasts of Konoha could complete their ritual, they were interrupted by Ino. "Why don't we all go? If the council cares, we'll just leave and wait outside. Besides, the whole point of this gathering was so we could _all _hang out together."

Naruto looked at Iruka and Kakashi. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if they came," said Kakashi.

With that said, the others followed. The other jounin sensei's came mainly because of their curiosity as to what the meeting could be about.

Naruto voiced a question that had been plaguing his mind since he found out about the gathering. "Are Sasuke and Sakura coming?"

Everyone noticed that Naruto had left out the chan in Sakura's name. No one answered him. But, then a timid voice spoke up. "W-we a-a-ll decided n-not to i-i-invite them." Hyuuga Hinata had after many years gotten over crush on the demon container. She realized that all she felt for him was admiration and great respect. She still Naruto to be a wonderful friends though. She hated seeing him in pain. She was one of the few people who could see through the intricate mask he wore. She had spoken to Naruto a few years ago when they went on a mission together. On that mission, she told him about her feelings and how they had changed. That was when they developed a strong bond that siblings might share. She later let Naruto know that she could see through the mask he wore. That had marked a big turn in the relationship. They were more open with each other than ever before. It was then that Naruto persuaded her to pursue her feelings for the stoic heir of the Aburame clan and her teammate, Shino. It was because of Uzumaki Naruto that she and Shino were dating and very much in love.

Naruto looked at Hinata with confusion. "Why?"

Ino spoke up before Hinata. She looked angry. "For one, Uchiha is a traitor. I don't know why he was even accepted back into Konoha. Besides, he's not that well-liked among this group. He tried to kill our friends, including you. Sakura… well… we all know what happened today morning Naruto. What she did was just low. You're one amazing friend, and we refuse to tolerate a blind, love-struck girl who hurts one of our friends!" Ino looked furious. "There is no way we will tolerate them." Then, her expression softened. "I hope you don't mind, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. They all cared about him. They really considered him their friend. Naruto blinked back any tears that might have escaped. "I don't mind. Thank you all."

"Hey now… don't get all emotional. It'd be too troublesome."

"What are you talking about? I'm not emotional."

Before anyone else could add something, they were interrupted by the frantic voice of the Hokage's apprentice, Shizune. "NARUTO-KUN!"

"Shizune-neechan. What's going on?"

"Thank goodness you're here. The council's waiting for you."

Naruto looked at her face. "Neechan… have you been crying? What's going on?"

"It's nothing Naruto-kun. Get inside." However, she stopped him before he could enter. "Just know this Naruto-kun… Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are doing all they can."

"Neechan… what's going on?" He was worried. The others around him were worried as well. This seemed like it was more serious than they thought.

"They'll explain everything inside, Naruto-kun." She looked at the others just realizing they were here. "It's a good thing you're all here too. You can also help my little brother. He'll need all the support he can get." She ushered them all inside before they could even ask what was going on. This meeting was going to change Naruto's life, and most likely for the worse.

* * *

**So, what do you all think? Is it good? Should I continue?**

**I'm not sure about all the pairing yet. But, this is how it looks so far:**

**Naruto/Ino, Shino/Hinata, Shika/Temari, Chouji/Ayame (ramen girl), Neji/Ten, Lee/OC, Kiba/OC**

**How's that sound? Also, it will be Sakura/Sasuke together. Normally, I hate those two together unless they're both bad. I'm actually a big fan of Sasuke and Sasuke/Hinata stories. But, I decided to do something different this time. Let me know what you think.**

**I apologize for any mistakes I may have been made. If I made a mistake with any Japanese words, please let me know. I'm not really used to using them in writing. Thanks.**

**Don't forget to R/R. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Uzumaki Naruto noticed when he entered the council chamber was the Fifth Hokage, one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade… his baa-chan. She had a look of pure fury and sorrow on her face, and she was glaring at all the members of the council. Standing next to her was Jiraiya, another of the legendary sannin and one of Naruto's sensei's, who was like a grandfather to him.

The toad sage was the first to sense the presence of Naruto and the others. He put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder, so she would turn her attention away from the horrid council and acknowledge Naruto. Her eyes softened when she set her gaze on Naruto. "Good. You're here."

Naruto walked up to the two sannin and stood next to them. He turned and gazed at the council. He was curious as to what was going on. Whatever it was… he could sense that this discussion would drastically change everything. But, he was ready… at least, he hoped he was.

Danzo, the leader of the Ne, spoke up before anyone had a chance to say anything. "What is the meaning of this?" His gaze was settled on the shinobi that had arrived with Naruto. "Why are all of you here? Leave immediately!"

"No," Tsunade said fiercely. "They stay. You've got your witnesses. I've got mine." She smirked. The council had refused to let her call all of Naruto's teammates and friends to this meeting, but they had arranged for witnesses of their own.

Koharu, one of the Sandaime's old teammates, spoke up. "I agree with Danzo. They have no need to be here. This does not concern them."

Jiraiya chose that moment to raise his voice. "Of course, this concerns them, you old bat. They are Naruto's friends and teammates. This involves them, so shut your trap!"

"How dare you speak to me that way?! Address me with respect, otherwise…"

"Quiet, Koharu." Danzo sent her a look telling her to stop talking. "They can stay."

"If I may ask, exactly what is the purpose of this meeting?" The great copy-cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi, had put away his book understanding that this was not the time or place… that this was going to be serious business. He took a few steps forward, and the others followed him with determination. If this concerned Naruto, it concerned them.

Danzo answered Kakashi's question. "We have called this meeting to discuss the banishment and exile of Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's body froze up as he heard those words and his sapphire, blue eyes widened in total shock. His friends had similar reactions. Their eyes widened, and the single thought that raced through their minds was, "_No! This can't happen!"_

No one was as shocked as Iruka, however. "WHAT?" He rushed towards Naruto. "You can't banish him. He hasn't done anything wrong! On what grounds are you banishing him, you bastards?!"

The head of the Haruno household sneered at him. "Address us with respect, you filth! We are better than you!" Sakura Haruno's father, Haruno Ichigo, was a member of the civilian council.

The head of the Nara clan, Nara Shikaku, made his voice heard. "Calm down, Haruno-san. They all have the right to speak freely. What the majority of you are doing is…"

"Why?" whispered Naruto, interrupting the Nara. "Why are you doing this to me? I haven't… I haven't done anything wrong. I've always done all of my missions. I've never harmed anyone in this village." The blond's voice wavered with each word. "Why?"

Naruto felt a comforting hand rest on his shoulder. Tsunade found she was unable to say anything. If she did, she would probably break down right there.

"LIAR!" shouted Haruno Ichigo. "You wounded the heir of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto and the others looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me answer that Uzumaki," said Koharu. "When you and your team were sent to retrieve Uchiha-san from the hands of Orochimaru, you inflicted major damage on him. It took him weeks to heal!"

"What are you talking about?!" shouted the slug princess. She had gained control of her emotions and addressed this outrage. "I was the one who healed him. He only had minor injuries, and it took him only one week to heal! The others that were sent on the retrieval mission, on the other hand, actually did take weeks to heal. Naruto, despite his quick healing, took a week and a half to heal. He had major injuries such as a chidori wound. Even when he was first sent on the mission to retrieve the Uchiha, he received a chidori wound to the chest that was fatal!"

Kakashi's eyes drifted toward the ground in shame. Why had he taught his accursed student that jutsu? Naruto had once told him that it wasn't his fault, but he could still not rid himself of the guilt. At the time, he had assumed Sasuke would be responsible with that kind of power. But, he was a blind fool. He should have known that Sasuke was power-hungry. He should have noticed the mental instability that possessed the Uchiha. He ignored all the hints of instability because he had felt that he owed it to his deceased teammate, Uchiha Obito, to train Sasuke. But, he was wrong. Obito would not have wanted Kakashi to favor one student over the other. His mistakes had caused a great deal of pain and problems. However, he vowed to not make mistakes like that again. He would do what was right, no matter what. He would not abandon any of his friends.

The others were completely shocked! They knew that Naruto had gotten hurt on the first mission to retrieve the traitor, but they had no idea that he had taken a chidori to the chest. They didn't even know about the chidori that he received this time around!

"We all know how much you care for him, Tsunade," said Hyuuga Hiashi, a man who hated Naruto. "How do we know you're not making this up just to protect him?"

"First of all, Hyuuga, address her with respect. She ranks higher than you." Jiraiya was getting tired of hearing the words of Danzo, Hiashi, and their supporters. "Anyway, why would she lie? She's the Hokage. She's not going to lie about something like this!"

The head of the Hyuuga clan sneered at the sannin. "I won't waste my breath arguing with you. So, instead, I think that many on the council would agree with me in my choice to call upon our witnesses." He nodded to Danzo, who signaled one of the anbu (who was also a part of Ne) to bring in the witnesses.

Everyone (excluding the council members) stared at the door that had started to creak open. They were all curious to know exactly who the council's witnesses were. They had been expecting Uchiha Sasuke to walk in as one of the witnesses, but they were just a little bit shocked to see that Haruno Sakura was also a witness testifying against Naruto.

_"Sakura… Sasuke…"_ thought Naruto, "_... I … I should have known they would be the ones testifying against me. How could I have ever considered them my friends?"_

Naruto was broken out of his reverie by Hyuuga Hiashi. "Sakura-san… Sasuke-san… We, the prestigious members of the council, thank you for coming to testify against the injustice that has taken place."

Naruto noticed that some of the council members rolled their eyes at the Hyuuga's words. _"Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame… at least not all of them hate me."_ Naruto recalled other council meetings from long ago. The members of those clans had always supported Naruto and had the sense to know that the boy was not a demon.

By the time he started paying attention, he realized that Sakura and Sasuke were almost done with their testimonies.

"So, basically, Naruto was always mean and rude to Sasuke-kun when we went on missions. And, on the one to retrieve Sasuke-kun, I noticed that Sasuke-kun wasn't really attacking Naruto, but Naruto wouldn't stop hurting Sasuke-kun. He was doing it on purpose, and he critically injured poor Sasuke-kun!"

"It's true. The dobe kept attacking relentlessly with no mercy. I was in… a lot of pain." Sasuke smirked at Naruto. He didn't care if he was making himself sound a bit weak with that statement. But, he was furious at the fact that Naruto was stronger than him. He was an almighty Uchiha avenger. No one could be better than him! He was seething on the inside.

"There you have it," sneered Danzo. "A first-hand account of the fight and some information on the behavior of the Uzumaki. I think this proves that we, the council, are right in banishing him."

"Just one moment, Danzo-san," drawled Yamanaka Inoichi. "I believe that Tsunade-sama would like to offer a different view."

Tsunade sent a smile of thanks to the Yamanaka clan head. "I believe that all of these young shinobi can share their accounts of Naruto's actions and behavior."

"Fine," grumbled Danzo. This was a waste of time. The demon brat would be banished anyway. They were all delaying it unnecessarily.

Before anyone even had the chance to open their mouth, Yamanaka Ino stepped forward and started speaking to defend Naruto. After Uchiha Sasuke had first fled the village, she finally opened her eyes. When she thought of her attitude in those days, she was disgusted with herself. She was probably one of the weakest kunoichi during that time. After the traitor's defection, she began to take her training seriously. She began to train with her father and her friends. One of those friends happened to be Uzumaki Naruto.

During their first session training together, she got a first-hand view of just how powerful he was… and just how innocent, sweet, and loyal he was. They argued quite a bit, but their arguments were never serious. They were actually fun. She and Naruto began to trust each other. They opened up to one another, and that was when she began to develop feelings for him. She had fallen for Konoha's most unpredictable, hyperactive ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Of course, she had never told him. After all, what good would it have done? He was always after Sakura. Of course, that wasn't the case any longer, but she just couldn't tell him… at least not yet.

The beautiful, blonde haired kunoichi mustered up her courage. "Those two are ungrateful liars, who care only about themselves. Naruto is a great person. He would never harm anyone unless one of his precious people was in danger. I was there on the retrieval mission. Naruto didn't…"

Ino was interrupted by an anbu who burst the door of the council chamber open. "Danzo-sama!" It was one of Danzo's men.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" shouted Tsunade.

"Er… I apologize," he said, brushing her off. "Danzo-sama and prestigious council members, I have been searching through the council's archives and have found an old law that might be of some use to you." He rushed toward Danzo and handed him the scroll.

Danzo smirked with glee. This was it. Now, he would be free of the demon brat, and no one would care if he were to accidentally be … killed while he was living in exile. Hopefully, Tsunade would follow him, and then he would have a chance of becoming Hokage. This was one of his personal revenge missions. He had recently found out that the boy was the son of the accursed Yondaime Hokage, one of his greatest enemies. At first, he was against the idea of banishing the boy on account of his power. He had hoped that he could get the boy to support his ideals, but the boy ended up turning out to be too bloody loyal to the Hokages. He had no use for him now. No… he just needed to get the boy out of the village. The boy should be killed. He didn't want to risk the boy becoming too strong and attacking the village… or him.

"Ah… now this is truly interesting. This scroll states that the council has the power to override the wish of the Hokage and pass a banishment or rule … with the approval of the majority of the combined shinobi and civilian council."

Tsunade glared at him. "Let me see it." She scanned over the scroll, and her heart dropped knowing that there would be nothing she could do now. She sensed Jiraiya reading the scroll along with her and could sense his worry. She was worried for Naruto, the boy who was like her grandson. He was being extremely quiet. Clearly, he was shocked, but she had assumed he would have argued more. It was as if he was ready… as if he had already accepted this fate. But, the Naruto she knew would never accept fate so easily.

Tsunade could not think of a way to counter this law. She had no idea what to say.

Danzo, as if sensing her defeat, said, "All in favor of banishing Uzumaki Naruto." The majority of the council raised their hands. "All against banishing Uzumaki Naruto." A minority raised their hands. Danzo smirked in victory and looked at Naruto. "It seems you have officially been exiled."

* * *

**So, what do you all think? R/R. Constructive criticism appreciated. :D Until next time… and also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story!**


End file.
